What About Love
by Artistunknown0104
Summary: All of the girls are back in Rosewood after being kept by A in the "Dollhouse". Relationships change and the girls must rely on each other in order to finally catch A. Will the girls be able to juggle sleuthing and finding out who really matters in life? Spemily story pretty early on. Rated M for future chapters. DISCLAIMER: I do not own PLL
1. Wrestless Sleep

All of the girls walked into the school. Everyone was staring at them, but they were used to it by now. With Ali dying, resurrecting, and then all of the other deaths that had to do with rosewood, this was the same exact thing, except this time the girls were uncomfortable. Any movement someone made towards the girls made them jump. Just last week the girls were found after being kidnapped. All eyes were on Andrew Campbell after he was released from prison. This meant that "A" was still out there somewhere, and that the girls were in more danger than they had ever been in. Ever since they got out, the girls seemed to have new types of relationships. Aria and Hannah were the best of buds now and Emily and Spencer confided in each other the most. The two actually were falling in love with each other without the other one having any idea. Emily and Spencer spent most of their time together at one or the others house, and sometimes Aria and Hannah would tag along. Hannah knew that Spencer had a thing for Emily, but was unsure if Emily felt the same for Spencer, so she left the two girls to their own business.

Spencer went to Emily's after school and they both were exempt from homework for the next few weeks, so they just cuddled and watched a movie. Emily's head was resting on Spencer's shoulder while Spencer leaned against the arm of the couch. They were both starting to fall asleep, and although it was a school night, all of the girl's parents didn't bother telling the other girls that they couldn't spend the night at a one of the others house. They knew it helped the girls sleep, so when Pam walked into the living room to check on them, she ended up telling them to go to bed. With that, the two girls went to Emily's room and changed into pajamas that Emily pulled out of a drawer from her dresser. She tossed Spencer a t-shirt and a pair of running shorts. She put on a pair of plaid female boxers and a tank top.

Emily was restless all night and was tossing and turning which led to Spencer waking up and pulling her into her chest to make her feel protected. To be honest that is all Emily ever wanted from Spencer. That is always how she felt around the brunette. Emily drifted off to sleep within the next minute.

By morning both girls felt completely rested. This was new. Since the kidnapping, all of the girls had a hard time falling asleep. The girls went down stairs to eat breakfast that Pam made for them. After eating they both headed off to school in Spencer's Mercedes since they both knew that they would be spending the night together again. When they arrived at school, Hannah and Aria were waiting for the girls at their lockers. Hannah of course had a cheesy grin on her face that Spencer knew all too well.

"Hey love bugs, how's it going" Hannah said with a grin on her face that started to contort into a wink and her licking her lips in a sensual way.

"Hannah! Why do you have to do that?" Spencer asked knowing fully what the answer would be.

"What are you talking about Spence? I'm just making friendly conversation. I was just wondering what you two did last night. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, because your mind is wandering into the inappropriate area, besides, we just watched a movie and then went to bed."

"Did you sleep in the same bed?"

Emily started to blush. She knew she liked Spencer she just didn't know if Hannah knew. It was a little scary for her to fall in love with her best friend. She didn't want to lose her, so she never said anything.

"Does it matter Hannah?" Emily heard Spencer ask.

Hannah just replied with a giggle and a very committed head nod. After that the bell rang and the girls separated and headed to the first class of their day.

All that Emily could think about for the rest of the day was Spencer. It's like her mind shut off all other circuits, and the only one that was still open was the one that had to do with the conversation was that morning, Emily couldn't help but wonder if Spencer liked her or not. After seven hours of hell, the final bell rand and all of the girls walked out the double door exit together.

"What are you guys doing today?" Aria asked the group.

Hannah shrugged and stated she might go to the mall, and Spencer and Emily looked at each other and agreed that they would head over to the Hastings' residence. This of course made Hannah grin ear to ear. Spencer gave her a glare as a warning to back off. With that, the girls went their separate ways.

* * *

Spencer and Emily were on their way to the Hastings household in a comfortable silence, neither girl minded though. this gave them each the time to think about the other girl sitting just a few mere inches apart.

Emily's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. she thought for sure Spencer could heat it. little did she know that Spencer was thinking the same thing as her, only about her own heart.

The car slowly turned into the driveway of the lawyer daughters mansion. Emily turned towards Spencer and smiled. The two girls spent what felt like forever smiling love struck at each other. Neither of them made a move though. Instead Emily shook her head out of its haze and quickly opened her car door.

Spencer sat in her car for a few more moments wondering to herself what just happened. She ignored the weird feeling inside of her body and walked into her house after Emily.

"Hey Spence" Emily called.

"Yeah, whats up Em? Spencer yelled her reply to Emily who was upstairs in the bathroom.

"Can you come here for a second?" Emily nervously responded.

After Spencer heard the quiver in Emily voice she jolted and ran up the stairs as fast as she could to get to Emily. When she got to the bathroom she peaked inside seeing a pale and shaking Emily. she ran to her side holding her by the hips so that the girl wouldn't fall after her knees became weak with anxiety.

There it was. In red marker on her bathroom mirror was the dreaded message the girls had been waiting for.

"You should really be careful girls, the way you two looked in the car gave me goosebumps. I wish I had seen the look you two shared while you were with me." -A

Both girls fell to the floor holding each other in fear.

"How had A gotten into the house so fast?" Spencer thought.

Spencer pushed Emily and herself up off of the floor and sent out an S.O.S. to the other girls and quickly retreated downstairs to lock the doors and widows.

About ten minutes later Aria and Hannah showed up at Spencer's front door with concerned faces. Spencer hurried them into through the door and all of the girls sat in the living area and began to talk.

After Aria had questioned what was so urgent, Spencer and Emily both explained what happened.

* * *

An hour after the incident all of the girls gathered at the door to say goodbye to Hannah and Aria. After they left it was just Spencer and Emily again. When Spencer locked the door and turned around, she was faced toward the raven haired girl who had tears in her eyes. she immediately grabbed her and pulled her into her body tightly while Emily sobbed into Spencer's shoulder.

"Shh, Em its okay, i'm here, you're okay." Spencer whispered. She slowly tried to move them to her room upstairs. when they reached her room she grabbed clothes Emily could change into, so that she could sleep.

When Emily was changed Spencer quickly got into comfortable clothes as well and cuddled up behind Emily.

Emily wouldn't stop moving around, so Spencer grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close. really close. she placed her head in the crook of Emily neck and whispered "I've got you, I wont let anything happen to you ever again." a few minutes passed and both girls breathing evened out indicating that they in fact had actually fallen asleep.


	2. Fix You

Spencer woke up in the middle of the night to a restless Emily. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 2:17. It wasn't until Emily began to cry in her sleep, that Spencer noticed she felt really hot. Spencer separated from the girl and shook her gently to wake her. When Emily mumbled back to consciousness, Spencer put the back of her hand against Emily's forehead and cheeks.

With a worried look plastered across Spencer's face, she asked, "Hey Em, look at me. Are you okay, does something hurt?"

Emily replied by opening her eyes and grabbing a hold of Spencer and hugging her neck tightly. She cried into Spencer's neck and didn't let go until the sobs became light whimpers. Spencer pushed her away a few inches to look at Emily.

Emily stared back at Spencer with tears in her eyes. "Can we talk?" Emily asked with a grainy and exhausted voice.

"Of course Em, always. What's the matter?" Spencer replied back.

"I had a dream a..an..and I thought I lost you. We were back at that place, and when we all came out of our rooms when the generator was off, you didn't come out. I walked to your door and opened it. Then I saw you on the ground. There was blood, so much blood. I fell down to you and tried to wake you up, but I couldn't. I thought I lost you Spence." Emily managed to get out in between sobs.

"Hey it's okay. You don't have to worry about that. I'm right here and I'm never going to leave you. Ever." Spencer whispered into Emily's ear. When Spencer was finished reassuring Emily that all was well, they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes like before. With only the moonlight shining into Spencer's room, Spencer slowly grabbed Emily and pulled her close and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

Then Spencer remembered Emily's fever when her lips met the girl's forehead. She jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom to grab a wet washcloth and a thermometer. She had Emily take her temperature and lay back with the washcloth on her forehead. After a few minutes Spencer took the thermometer back and read the number. 101. It was high, but she knew she could knock it down some. She came back to Emily and made sure she was comfortable, and when she was sure Emily would be okay, she went down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

She pulled out the ingredients to make her Nana's chicken noodle soup. After about an hour it was almost five o'clock in the morning, Spencer had finished making the soup. She grabbed fever reducing pills and took a bowl of soup up to Emily who still seemed to be asleep. She put the soup on her night stand and woke up Emily.

"Em, wake up. I made you some soup and I have some medicine that will help with your fever." She said softly.

Emily stirred for a few seconds and then her eyes fluttered open. She looks at Spencer with a smile. "Spence, you made me soup?"

"Yeah it's my Nana's recipe. It should help with your fever. Now, take these and then eat up." Spencer responded with pride in her eyes.

After Emily finished her soup and complimented Spencer on her cooking skills, the girls decided to try and get some more sleep. They wouldn't have to get up early any way because they didn't have school. These days the girls appreciated weekends even more. They could get away from the world and ignore Rosewood. It was nice.

* * *

When Emily and Spencer woke up it was 10:00 on the dot. Then a buzzing noise came from Spencer's nightstand. She was getting a call, and when she looked at the caller I.D. she giggled a little to find out it was Hannah. She knew the girl was calling to ask for company on her Mall trip. So she answered the call and the two girls chatted on speaker phone so Spencer and Emily could talk to Hannah. They agreed to meet up at the mall in an hour and a half. This gave Emily time to wake up, shower, and grab a cup of coffee before leaving.

* * *

When they got to the mall they saw Hannah's car and parked by her. They all got out of their separate cars and greeted each other before walking to the front of the mall. Hannah was in no mood to ask questions she was on a mission to buy clothes.

Spencer and Emily were sitting out side of Hannah's dressing room, waiting for the blonde to finish trying on clothes. this is always how their trips managed to turn out when any of the girls went to the mall with Hannah. Aria got out of it this time. she was with Ezra at his apartment.

Spencer and Emily were being patient. they got lost in there own world and Hannah saw a glimpse of it when she stepped out of her dressing room and saw the two staring at each other smiling, while getting lost in the others eyes.

The two separated when the heard a cough and looked up at Hannah.

"You two are so cute, it's going to make me sick." Hannah said giddily.

Spencer looked at Hannah with a red face.'s She had been caught, by Hannah, she had been caught by Emily, and most of all she felt like she had been caught by herself. She didn't want to admit it, but she was falling for the raven haired girl.

All of a sudden she felt an ache in her stomach and became pale. I guess you could say she became love sick.

"Oh no! I cant be falling for Emily. What if she doesn't feel the same?" Spencer thought.

"Spence, are you okay?" she heard Emily ask.

"Hmm? oh yeah I'm fine. sorry, I just got a little nauseous." Spencer responded quickly.

"Give me your keys, I'm taking you home. You don't look so good." Emily grabbed the keys and then Spencer's hand.

This action caused Spencer to become slightly dizzy, and she lost her step. Luckily Emily was there to catch her.

* * *

Emily drove back to Spencer house quickly, glancing at Spencer every once in a while with a worried look on her face.

Spencer's mind was racing. She couldn't come up with one thought as to what was happening. So, she shut her eyes.

Emily saw that and grabbed Spencer hand. This made a tingly feeling shoot through Spencer's body.

When they got to Spencer house Emily shook Spencer to let her know they were home. she then got out of the car and ran over to Spencer's side to open the door and help Spencer inside. they didn't make it very far though. Spencer was so shaken by her feelings, that she only lasted as far as the couch. Then she plopped down and relaxed into the soft cushions on it. Emily left her and went to heat up some soup not knowing what was really wrong with Spencer. When she came back she saw Spencer sitting up, a lot stronger than before.

"We need to talk." Was all Spencer said.


	3. Kiss Me

"We need to talk." Was all Spencer said.

"umm.. Okay. What about?" Emily replied with a worried look in her face. Spencer had been acting weird lately. Emily had noticed it and was hoping that nothing serious was going on.

"I don't know about you but umm…" Spencer wandered off in the middle of her sentence.

"Spence it's okay. Tell me what's on your mind." Emily scooted closer to Spence and put her hand on the brunette's thigh near her knee.

"You, you are Em. I don't know how to describe it." Spencer stated losing her voice with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean me? Spence what's the matter, what are you talking about?" Emily said with anticipation to what was about to come out of her friends mouth. Was this about to happen, Is this why Spencer was acting so weird, did she have feelings for Emily?

"I uhh.. Never mind it's nothing" Spencer's mind shut down. What was she thinking? She didn't want to ruin her friendship.

"No please finish, Spence tell me, it's okay" Emily pleaded this would be what she hoped for.

"It's so weird." Spencer breathed out.

"What is? I am?" Emily giggled out, trying to lighten the mood. "Spencer, stop worrying and tell me what's on your mind, I won't love you any less." Emily thought she knew where this was going, so she gave Spencer a little nudge and placed her hand on the other girls chin, and lifted her head, and smiled.

"I get this feeling whenever you are around. Like electricity is running through my veins. I can't focus on anything. I get all tingly and I can't function. My mind races around lighting up a tunnel, and on the other end of it is every single thing that has to do with you. I don't know when it started but I can't help but feel like I'm falling madly in love with you. I'm scared and I don't know if this is what you want, but I definitely do, so just don't tell me you don't want this. I don't know if I can take it." Spencer mumbles out quickly.

"You are so cute when you ramble." Emily smiled and leaned in and put her forehead to Spencer's. "I feel it too."

Spencer took that as her chance to make sure this was real and grabbed Emily with her hands on the back of her neck and kissed her quickly. Enough time to savor the moment, but also enough time for Emily to pull away if this wasn't what she wanted.

Emily definitely wanted it though. When Spencer pulled away, she quickly grabbed her by her sides and laid down, pulling Spencer on top of her.

"I want this Spence." Emily breathed out, catching her breath. "I really do."

Spencer giggled and went back down to kiss Emily, this time deepening the kiss. She heard Emily moan lightly, and that was when she shot up and stopped everything.

"Em we need to slow down, we don't even know what this is yet." Spencer breathed out still out of breath from their previous activity.

"I agree, why don't we talk about it?" Emily stated.

"I know that I sprung this on you so, what do you want this to be?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I want it to be you and me. If you are completely ready for a relationship, I would like to say that we could be girlfriends. I know we'd make a cute couple." Emily grinned.

"Okay then its settled we are together. Thank you for listening Em. I don't know what I'd do without you." Spencer pecked her new girlfriend on the lips and hugged her tightly around the waist.

* * *

About an hour later, around seven o'clock, Emily called her mother and let her know she would be staying at Spencer's. While Spencer was on the phone telling her mother that Emily was staying over.

Both of the girls phone calls ended roughly at the same time. Spencer's was over a little bit quicker than Emily's though, and she came up behind the raven haired girl and hugged her around the waist, kissing Emily's neck while she hung up with her mother.

"Okay Mom, alright. I love you too. Goodnight" Emily tapped the screen ending the call with her mother. she turned around and kissed Spencer on the lips passionately. "You can't do that to me. That was mean." Emily said with a grin on her face.

"What was mean?" Spencer asked grinning because she knew exactly what Emily was referring to.

"Coming up behind me and kissing my neck while I'm on the phone with MY mother. I don't think I could have taken it much longer. You don't know what you do to me Spence." Emily said.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." Spencer smiled, and then pulled Emily into her chest, and they stayed like that for what felt like forever.

"Hey Spence." Emily said

"Hmm" Spencer squeezed Emily back with her reply.

"Lets go watch a movie"

"And what movie might that be pretty girl?" Spencer asked.

"Umm, how about a nice romantic one, so you and I can cuddle under a blanket."

"That sounds like a great idea." Spencer said before she pressed her lips to Emily's hair.

* * *

After the movie was over the two girls went to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. They were getting ready to fill their mugs, when Hannah called them.

Spencer picked up the phone.

"Hey Han, whats up?" Spencer asked to the blonde over the phone.

"Hey Spence, what are you up to?'

"Oh nothing, me and Emily were just about to watch TV in a little bit."

"Cool, how are you feeling? You didn't look to great earlier today."

"I feel much better now." Spencer replied looking over at Emily with a grin from ear to ear.

"So, would you mind a visit from Aria and me?"

"No not at all. My parents shouldn't be home for a while now. You know how they are."

"Yeah I do. We'll be over shortly." Hannah ended the phone call and looked over to her right. There was Aria with a grin plastered on her face, almost as if she knew something.

"What are you smiling at Aria?"

"I just feel good, like things are going to be okay for us."

"You know, you sometimes creep me out a little bit. Are you sure you aren't like some crazy voodoo creep that i befriended when i was a little girl?"

"Yeah, ha ha, Hannah. I'm pretty sure you would know if I was into that kind of thing."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the short girl and the blonde showed up in the Hastings driveway. They got out of the car and then went to the back door and opened it up walking into the living room.

Luckily Spencer heard movement that indicated that her friends had arrived. This gave her enough time to separate from the raven haired girl so that the her best friends wouldn't suspect anything.

"Hey Spence, hey Emily." Aria said with a smile on her face. "whats up?"

"Hey Aria" Emily said. "We were just waiting on you guys to show up." Emily and Spencer had a conversation before their friends showed up about not telling the girls about their relationship until they were ready to do it together, and that would probably be after they figured out if A knew, because if A knew, then they would have to tell them sooner. Right now they just wanted what they had kept a secret, so they could keep it to themselves, and bask in the glory of each other without Hannah knowing.

* * *

All of the girls were watching a movie in the living room with popcorn and gummy worms in front of them. Emily kept on glancing over at Spencer, this was proving to be harder than she thought. How was she supposed to act like nothing was going on between her and Spencer? Aria saw the look that Emily was giving to Spencer, and Spencer didn't notice anything was going on, so Aria thought this was just a crush that Emily had on her best friend.

After the movie was over, Hannah and Aria left, and headed back to the Marin home.

"I think that something is going on with Emily." Aria said to break the awkward silence.

"Why do you say that?"

"She was looking at Spencer like it would be the last time she ever could. I think she has a crush on her."

"Oh my God Aria, you know what we should do? We should totally try and hook them up." With that, the car pulled into the driveway and went up to Hannah's room and got ready for bed, while planning how they would get Spencer and Emily together. Little did they know, Spencer and Emily found a way to do it on their own.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I have enjoyed reading what reviews I got on the first two chapters. If you have any input feel free to let me know your ideas. Also, if you have any "A" theories, please tell me them, and maybe it will make it a little easier for me to make them a bigger part of the story so that the girls can finally catch them. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this story.**


	4. Help Me, It Hurts

**This is a drama, and that is exactly what this chapter is. Be prepared.**

* * *

Spencer went to walk the girls out to Hannah's car and on her way back to the door of her home she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Hello?" she whispered into the darkness. "Is there anybody there?"

Spencer heard the rustle again. This time a branch cracked. There was no way that it could be a small animal. Someone was watching her.

On the inside of the house Emily was watching a show that had been on the television. She was showing no interest it was just something that occupied her time while she waited for Spencer. Emily's phone beeped notifying her that she had a text. She opened it not expecting a text from A.

"Spencer should really be careful. Doesn't she know what darkness brings? Me bitch.-A"

After reading the text Emily found her heart ready to beat out of her chest. Then she heard it, the heart breaking ear shattering scream. It came from outside. She ran out as fast as she could clad in only her pajamas. She looked around calling Spencer's name worried out of her mind. When she got to the side of the house she saw a dark figure jumping the fence. She looked around knowing Spencer was there somewhere. Emily went over to the shrubs on the side of the house. She saw a nimble hand poking out of one of the bushes and she quickly dropped to her knees finding the body connected to it. There she was, all of the color drained out of her. Blood trickled from her head just above her eye. Emily called her name out in a panic. She was scared her girlfriend had died. She grabbed Spencer's hand and then a moan came from the small body that lay just an inch from her. She quickly got a grip on Spencer's hand and pulled until Spencer's body was free. When Emily got a full body check on her girlfriend she realized that her head was not the only problem. She lifted Spencer's shirt and saw bruises already forming on her rib cage. There was a huge gash on her stomach just before the hem of her pants.

"Oh my god, Spencer." Emily breathed out "Spence, babe open your eyes, look at me. Come on."

Spencer's eyes fluttered trying to open them to obey her girlfriends command. She finally got them to open and she looked up at Emily. "Uuhhhhhh" She groaned. "Em?"

"I'm here Spence. What happened?" She asked pulling Spencer up so she could get her inside the house.

"I heard something, and they jumped out and grabbed me. They slammed me against the fence and kicked me when I fell to the ground. I tried to fight back but then they pulled out a knife. I can't remember anything else. It all happened so fast." Spencer was sobbing into the raven haired girl now.

"Shh. I know baby…" Emily looked her girlfriend over again. "I think you need to go to the hospital."

"No Em. I can't. I'll be fine. We are lucky my parents weren't here when it happened. Nobody needs to know about this other than us and the girls."

"Well, at least let me fix you up. You need your open wounds cleaned, and a lot of ice. I'm going to get you something to take for the pain." Emily jumped up and ran to get Spencer what she needed, came back, and started working on her patient.

"Alright babe. I'm done" Emily stated after fifteen minutes of playing doctor.

"Okay, can we go to bed? I'm worn out and I really just want you to be with me." Spencer asked.

"Yeah of course. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"I'ts okay. You did help me."

They went up the stairs to Spencer's room and got into the bed. Emily let Spencer get comfortable and slid in behind her. She was very careful not to hurt her in any way, so she just cuddled up against her back and placed her hand on Spencer's hip.

"thank you" she heard Spencer whisper.

"for what?"

"Just being here. I wouldn't have been able to get up if you weren't here."

"Of course I'm here. I would never leave you there. You are safe now. No one will hurt you here." Emily said as she heard Spencer's breathing even out and become softer.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Emily felt the bed move, and small whimpers coming from her girlfriend.

"Spence?" Emily asked into the darkness.

"Emily... Emily I feel like I cant breath, help me." Spencer managed to get out in between gasp for air.

"Spence you have to calm down and get you breathing back to normal. shhh. focus on your breathing." Emily breathed in and out with Spencer until she was breathing normally again. after she was sure Spencer was calm she asked her what else was wrong.

"My ribs, and my head is pounding" Spencer said looking at Emily with pain in her eyes.

"Okay did the medicine that I gave you work last night work?" Emily asked trying to come up with a way to vanish the brunettes pain.

"A little."

"I'm going to get that really quick okay. Just hang on a second." Emily went down stairs and got the high grade pain killers she found in the cabinet. When she went to go back upstairs she heard the door open.

"Emily, hello how are you? Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes Mrs. Hastings, I just have a huge headache and my shoulder is a bit achy today." Emily looked at the clock. Two thirty in the morning? That's crazy how does she work like that?

"Okay, just let me know if you need anything else. I'm exhausted and I think I'm about to go to bed I'll see you in the morning." Veronica replied, trudging through the kitchen.

Emily took two steps at a time to get up the stairs faster. She went into Spencer's room to a sweaty Spencer that looked pale and pitiful.

Emily slowly got up next to the brunette and put a hand on her shoulder to get her spacey girlfriends attention. "Hey you, I got you some medicine. Come here." Emily said pulling Spencer up into her lap to envelop her girlfriend into a small hug just to calm her down.

Spencer took the medicine and laid back down with her head on Emily's chest listening to the taller girls heart beat. Emily slowly tracer her fingers through Spencer's hair and waited for her girlfriend to fall asleep.

"I think I love you Spencer Hastings." Emily whispers into the void of darkness.

She jumped when she heard a response, "I think I love you too Emily fields."

Emily pulled Spencer up and kissed Spencer passionately before returning to her previous position. they both smiled ear to ear and drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

 **Okay so there's that. I'm really enjoying writing this story. Thank you guys who have reviewed. I am definitely thinking about your ideas. I just have to find a way to incorporate them or see if that is what I want. Thank you for reading and please review it makes me happy to see people like my story.**


	5. Revealing Us

**Hey guys! I know it's been a bit since I've updated, but I'm back and I have a new chapter for you. It is a little slow but it's necessary in order for the story to be able to move along. I have decided to wait until the face to face episode of Pretty little liars to reveal the A in my story. I want it as close to the actual thing as it can be. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing until then. There just won't be any important info until the episode comes out. With that thank you for reading guys. Y'all are awesome.**

* * *

It was 11:00 in the morning when Emily started to wake up and she felt good. When she got used to her surroundings and realized that she stayed with Spencer last night she looked down at her chest to find a sleeping Spencer. Emily had to use the restroom so she tried to wriggle out of Spencer's grasp without waking her, but just before she got away Spencer started to stir awake.

"Hey you." Emily stated as soon as Spencer opened her eyes.

"Hi, where are you going?" She asked in return.

"I have to pee." Emily giggled out. "I'll be back in a second."

"Okay"

When Emily returned to Spencer's room she saw the pitiful image that is her girlfriend. She had never seen her so weak before. It pained her heart to see her in such a state.

When Spencer started to sit up she winced in pain due to her sore ribs and the cut on her stomach.

Emily rushed over to Spencer's side immediately. She grabbed Spencer behind her back and underneath her knees.

"I'm carrying you down stairs. You are hurting way to much. Your parents left a little while ago for work, so I'm going to take care of you today." Emily said carrying Spencer downstairs and placing her on the couch in the living room and then proceeded to make her way to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat Spence?" Emily asked from the kitchen.

"No, I'm not really hungry. I'm feeling especially weak this morning too."

"Well you did get attacked last night babe. Just take it easy today and if you can't make it to school tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"Okay" Spencer said without putting up a fight. Emily thought it was weird, but she let it pass knowing her girlfriend was less than ok at this point.

Emily came back into the living room with ice and the materials needed to tend to Spencer's wounds.

The ice was placed on Spencer's bruised ribs, and Emily removed the bandage on Spencer's stomach that covered the bloody mess left by A. She cleaned the wound and covered Spencer back up.

Emily got up and put in a movie for the two to watch together. Emily pulled Spencer into her chest and then covered them up with a blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch.

"Em?" Spencer asked out into the silence.

"Hmm?" Emily muffled into Spencer's hair while kissing her on the top of her head near the gash above her eyebrow.

Spencer slowly turned around stiffening at the pain and looked into Emily's eyes.

"I love you so much" she said before kissing Emily passionately

"I love you too." Emily stated after the kiss was broken and then she placed her forehead against Spencer's.

"I think I'm ready to tell everyone about us. I'm done hiding what we have. I love you and I want the world to know it." Spencer said smiling at Emily who just stared back at Spencer with a look filled with her own love towards Spencer. She didn't know anyone could love another person like she loved Spencer.

"Okay, who do we tell first?"

"The girls." Spencer said before picking up her phone dialing her blonde friend.

* * *

"Hey Spence, what's up?" The blonde girl asked into the speaker of her phone.

"Hey Hannah, can you come over to my place and bring Aria. Emily is already here."

"Yeah just give us like twenty minutes."

"Okay I'll see you guys then bye Hannah."

* * *

"Hey Aria!" Hannah yelled down the hallway to her house.

"Yeah?" Aria replied.

"Let's get ready to go."

"Where to?" Aria questioned walking into the Kitchen.

"Spencer's, we can talk about our plan to set them up together on our way over." Hannah said with a huge grin spreading from ear to ear.

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and Emily got up to answer it since Spencer 1: was asleep and 2: was still feeling pretty pained and weak.

"Hey Em." Both Aria and Hannah said at the same time.

"Where's Spence?" Aria asked.

"She's on the couch. Hannah please be quiet and gentle we have to tell you something, but first Spencer has some explaining to do for you two."

All three of the girls walked in and when Aria and Hannah saw that state their best friend was in they simultaneously gasped. Emily walked over to Spencer and softly nudged Spencer shoulder to wake her.

"Hey Spence, the girls are here." Emily softly spoke.

"Oh my god, Spencer are you okay?"

"What happened to you?" Both Aria and Hannah blurted ou,t worried about Spencer condition.

"Yeah, guys I'm okay. Last night right after you guys left, I heard something move in the bushes so I went to check it out, and A attacked me."

"Im going to kill that bitch!" Hannah said between gritted teeth before Emily walked over and put her hands on the blondes shoulders to bring her back to reality.

"Hannah, no one is killing anybody. We can't risk getting in trouble right now, we just have to focus on staying together and trying our best to keep everyone safe. Last night was a slip up and it was my fault. I should have been there to stop what A did to Spencer." Emily said trying to get everyone on the same page.

"Emily this wasn't your fault I already told you. You couldn't have known." Spencer replied, looking up into the watery eyes of her girlfriend.

"Well I'm just happy that you are okay and breathing. That's all that matters right now." Aria stated looking at the two unknown lovers.

"I agree." Emily said taking Spencer's hand giving it a tight squeeze letting Spencer know she was ready to reveal their big secret.

"Okay guys, thank you. Umm I don't really know how to bring up this topic..." Spencer trailed off.

"What?" Hannah said worried.

"Nothing to worry about its just a huge change of subject." Spencer replied easing Hannah's mind.

"Okay then, spill."

"Well Emily and I have something to tell you... Umm-"

"We are together!" Emily all but screamed in excitement.

"You're what!" All of the girls turned around to see Spencer's dad walking in from the door closest to the kitchen.

"GET OUT! NOW."

"Dad wait stop it!" Spencer said trying to get up without her dad seeing her struggle.

"Don't you tell me to stop it Spencer, go upstairs I'll deal with you later when you mother comes home. As for you three, get out before I call the cops, and Emily I don't want you around my daughter again."

"No dad you can't do that." Spencer was practically bawling her eyes out now. "I love her!"

"You don't even know what that is. You are to young to understand what love means. Now stop arguing with me and go upstairs unless you want me to punish you any further."

Spencer turned around and slowly made her way to the staircase. She tried to make it up but she was to weak. Spencer barely made it up the first step before wailing out and falling down to the ground going pale and holding her stomach that was now covered in blood from the deep cut on her lower abdomen.

Emily pushed past Peter Hastings and ran to her girlfriend who was now hysterically crying out in pain on the ground. Emily placed her hands on the wound over Spencer's shirt. She yelled at the people around her telling them to call 911. Spencer was starting to lose consciousness and she started to fade in and out of alertness.

"Spencer come on stay with me. We're getting you help. Look at me spence come on." Emily was screaming and crying and hold Spencer up into her lap keeping pressure on the wound. Hannah called 911, Aria stayed with Emily and helped to keep Spencer conscious until the ambulance got there, and Peter stood with a mixture of emotions flashing over his face. He didn't quite know what to do so he just stood there in the middle of his living room watching his daughter begin to bleed out on his floor.

* * *

The ambulance got there in 7 minutes and they loaded Spencer onto a gurney and into the vehicle. Emily and everyone else followed in their cars to the hospital. They all got there shortly after and busted through the hospital doors on their way to the ER. They talked to the receptionist and shortly after a doctor came out to talk to the group of people that belonged to Spencer.

"Spencer is suffering from internal bleeding from what seems to be blunt force to her chest and abdomen. Is there any information that would clue us to how this happened?"

"She was attacked last night." Emily said, worried about her girlfriend.

"Do we have any idea who it was?"

"No, they got away before I could see them. She told me she was okay and she didn't want to come to the hospital. Oh my god this is all my fault."

"We have looked Spencer over thoroughly and we have come to the conclusion that she will make a full recovery. She does have to go through a small invasive surgery to repair the damage and we are prepping her right now. There is no specific amount of time until we know the surgery will be done, but when we are done I will send a nurse to get you when she is in her room.

"Thank you doctor" Peter said turning to take a seat in the waiting room. The small group of people started to call their loved ones letting them know where they were and why. Soon after, Veronica raced into the hospital and met with her husband asking a million questions at a million miles an hour.

Later they all gathered in a room where Spencer was asleep on a bed that looked as if it were made of card board. Emily was sitting on the bed next to Spencer holding her hand and making sure she never let go. Her phone chimed and she grabbed it from her pocket in her jacket.

 _Message from: unknown_

 _You should really keep an eye on little Spencer, she doesn't always know what she's talking about. Next time you come snooping around she won't be able to be saved.-A_

With that Emily deleted the message and held on to Spencer tighter until she woke up.

"Em? What's going on? Where am I?" Spencer was totally out of it.

"Hey pretty girl, just go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up. I'll tell you then. I love you." Emily said and then kissed Spencer on the forehead, and Spencer's eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

 **Okay there's chapter 5. It's my longest one yet. This one was hard to get out. I lost my motivation. I need to get my mojo back. Thanks for reading again and please review. I need your opinion guys.**


	6. Get Used To It

**Wow sorry guys. It's been so long. I apologize that there is so much time in between my last post and this one. School is my top priority right now. I also have extra curricular activities and I lose a lot of time doing that. With that apology, please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Spencer opened her eyes to the blinding white light. She squeezed them shut immediately so that she could slowly adjust her eyes to the brightness. She fumbled her hands around and only found that there was a darker hand holding hers.

Emily was asleep with her head against Spencer's left leg holding her hand tightly as ever. When Spencer tried to move she was quickly helped up when Emily stirred awake and realized what was happening.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Emily asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Hi, everything hurts. I'm confused. My head is pounding and my stomach feels like someone performed amateur surgery on it." Spencer said weakly, with an even raspier voice than normal.

"Do you want me to get the doctor really quick so he can check up on you, and give you some morphine?"

"Is that a trick question? Of course I don't want you to go, but I kind of need you to, or else I might just end up throwing myself out the window to ease the pain." Spencer giggled, but immediately quit and turned even paler do to the excruciating pain she was enduring within, and near her abdomen.

"Spence, take it easy. I'll be right back" Emily kissed her on the forehead and left to return with a doctor.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Hastings, I see you have opened your eyes. How are you feeling?" The man asked.

"Umm, well, my hea

* * *

d and stomach hurt, but other than the excruciating pain from that i'm okay." Spencer snapped back a little bit. Emily was by her side in a split second to hold Spencer's hand so she could be there for her girlfriend and provide all of the support she could give.

"Hey Spence it's okay, calm down" Emily stated when she heard the monitor beep a little faster. Realizing it was Spencer that was having a pre panic attack.

"No it's not Emily, I can't even remember what happened, or how long I've been in here." Spencer was crying now.

"I can answer those things, and then some if I could have a moment of your time." The doctor cut in.

"Sorry Doctor, could you just give her something for the pain, and give us a minute?"

"Absolutely I understand that this is a confusing moment. Let a nurse know when you have finished and I'll be back as soon as I can." The doctor said while pushing a needle into an opening in Spencer's drip bag that Emily guessed was morphine.

* * *

After the doctor left...

"Alright pretty girl, talk to me" Emily said, taking Spencer's hand and holding it up to her face and kissing it softly.

With tears in her eyes Spencer replied with "I don't know Em, that's the thing, i'm so confused. What happened? The last thing I remember was my dad walking in and telling me to go upstairs"

"Well what had happened was, your father found out about us when we went to tell the girls, and he heard you as he walked told you to go upstairs and you made it up one step before I saw you fall to the ground. You scared me so much Spence. Don't you ever do that again" Emily was teary eyed along with Spencer now.

"I won't.I promise." The promise was sealed with a kiss starting off innocent, very quickly turning passionate and more needy. They only stopped when they heard a huff come from the doorway indicating that the doctor had come back to check on Spencer, and inform her of the medically issues she had been presented to the hospital with.

* * *

Shortly after, Spencer's parents walked in, and Veronica sat in the chair next to Spencer. Her father pacing the room in front of the bed.

She couldn't take it anymore so she asked her dad to talk and go ahead and get used to it, because she loved Emily more than anything in the world, and nothing would change her mind"

Like always, he threw a pissy fit and her mother seemed to not mind the blunt way of her coming out. She figured her mother already knew.

The doctor came in a little while later and while Emily sat in the waiting room with the girls, he told Spencer she could leave in the morning. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was nine at night. _Great_ she thought, if she went to sleep then the morning could get here faster and she could fit in some much needed rest.

When Emily returned she kissed her goodnight and drifted off to sleep around ten thirty. Emily fell asleep in the chair. She called her mother to let her know what happened, and it was a mutual decision to let Emily stay and keep Spencer company. Of course she left out the part that she and Spencer are going steady, but thought that was a topic of conversation best saved for when Spencer was feeling better and whenever she felt like dealing with her overly protective mother.

* * *

It was eleven forty-five in the morning and Spencer woke up about an hour ago and her doctor came in and told her the precautions and how to clean her wounds. _The come in if you notice anything strange or if you have questions_ was thrown in there too.

She was ready to get out of the place that smelled of life and death. NOW. she had had enough of her narcissistic father, and wanted to bury her head into her own pillow, in her own bed.

It was Sunday so Emily was able to stay the day and help Spencer get settled at home.

when they got back to the Hastings residence Spencer was escorted by Emily to her bedroom.

As soon as they hit the first step Spencer's father put in his two cents, and with a stern voice told Emily she was not allowed to go to Spencer's room without permission from and he made it very clear that that would not be anytime soon.

So she let go of Spencer's side, kissed her temple, and went to walk away as Spencer struggled to get up the steps without help due to the pain that still lingered, and the medicine that was coursing through her veins.

Veronica stepped in this time, raising her voice at Peter, and telling Emily to help her daughter get up to bed.

EmiLy didn't have to ask twice to bolt to Spencer's side, who had only made it up a few steps on her own.

When they made it upstairs, Emily helped Spencer change into her pajamas and get into bed. Since it was the middle of the day she offered to get some food for Spencer but she still felt a little off due to the medicine. So, she brought back some soup for Spencer and a couple slices of pizza for herself.

Matter about three hours of watching movies and cuddling Emily looked at the clock. It was around seven o'clock and she decided that it would be best if she went home. She got up and kissed Spencer goodnight not without a fight from the brunette. She got in her car and drove home. She sat in her car for a little bit contemplating if she was ready to tell her mother about she and Spencer. She walked in and she saw Pam sitting in the living room and came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Emmy supper is just about done" Pam said.

"I'll just head upstairs and get ready for dinner and I'll be down in a minute." Emily walked up the steps quickly and as soon as she got to her room she shut her door so she could think. _This was it._ she thought. Now was the time to tell her mother. It seemed as if everyone but her knew. Emily walked back down to the kitchen after washing up. She saw her mother preparing a plate for her. When her mother turned around she quickly blurted out "Spencer and I are seeing each other" and her moms eyes got big.

* * *

 **There it is guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to post this update. What do you think will happen next? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Some of you have given me some pretty good ideas for when things get back to normal. Until next time.**


End file.
